L'eau et la Glace
by Licht-sama
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur Jubia et Grey!
1. Mémoire

Elle a souvent des moments d'absences, depuis l'accident. Quand ils sont revenus et qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle avait tout oublié. Tout à propos de lui. Elle connaissait ses amis, savait son nom et son passé, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans sa mémoire. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé pour elle. Et il se souvenait encore de ces mots que le mage avait prononcé en lançant le sort à Jubia et en s'adressant à lui:

« Je vais t'enlever la chose que tu aimes le plus. »

Au début, il avait eu peur que Jubia ait été tuée mais non, elle était juste inconsciente. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de ces mots, il les gardait au fond de lui. Ils commençaient à peine à sortir ensemble, il s'était enfin rendu compte de son attirance et elle l'avait accepté malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait repoussée. Il revoyait avec douleur ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrir et sa voix qui lui plaisait tant lui demander qui il était, comme un étranger. Car c'est ce qu'il était maintenant, car pour une raison inconnue sa présence déclenchait en elle un sentiment d'insécurité et de peur. Une nervosité maladive qu'il avait du mal à supporter quand il la voyait être aussi distante avec lui.

« Je vais t'enlever la chose que tu aimes le plus. »

C'était le cas de le dire, il lui avait enlevé l'amour de sa Jubia. Si elle était morte, il aurait pu se dire : Elle l'aura aimé jusqu'au bout. Mais ainsi, c'était comme si une répulsion envers lui naissait en elle en effaçant tous les autres sentiments qu'elle avait eu. A chaque fois qu'il va à l'infirmerie de la guilde, il en ressort toujours le cœur lourd et douloureux. Il essaie en vain de l'habituer à sa présence, tout le monde lui a expliqué qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais même si elle les croit elle n'y arrive pas. Un jour, il l'avait entendue se confier à Erza et lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme pour qui elle avait une certaine aversion. Il avait cessé d'aller la voir. Il avait même cessé d'aller à la guilde. Ses coéquipiers avaient beau venir l'engueuler ou l'épauler rien ne changeait. Il se maudissait de ne pas s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments avant, comme ça ils auraient passés plus de temps ensemble. Ils auraient eu plus de temps, leur amour se serait renforcé, il auraient même peut-être pu contrer ce foutu sortilège. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander tout de suite après si ça aurait été encore plus douloureux, maintenant. Sur sa table de nuit, il voit leurs souvenirs de sorties, les photos qu'elle avait prises de lui et celles d'eux. Il était tenté de les déchirer et de les brûler mais il en était incapable. Une phrase se répétait de plus en plus dans son esprit, le convaincant de plus en plus : « Sans elle, est-ce que j'ai encore une raison de vivre ? » Deliora était bel et bien mort, son père le lui avait dit. Plus rien ne le retenait, à part Jubia. Mais Jubia ne l'aimait plus, elle avait peur de lui et avait oublié tous leurs souvenirs et ses efforts étaient vains.

« Je vais t'enlever la chose que tu aimes le plus »

Oui. Plus rien ne le retenait. S'il partait, elle ne serai plus nerveuse. Elle ne le repousserai plus. Il la retrouverait dans un autre monde. Ils allaient se revoir, et quand il la verra, quand le sortilège sera évanoui, elle se précipitera dans ses bras. Ils pleureront et ils l'embrassera. Pour toujours. Pour l'éternité. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'éternité, il doit d'abord s'en aller pour qu'elle vienne. Il revint à la guilde après des semaines d'absences sous les regards incrédules de ses camarades. Il prit une mission de rang S. Discrètement. Et il partit. Et tandis qu'on se rendait compte à la guide de son geste, il prenait le train et fonçait sans regrets ni remords jusqu'à son destin.

« Je vais t'enlever la chose que tu aimes le plus »

Il était face au monstre. Une chose horrible qui tuait le plus de monde possible. Au milieu de la foule qui courait et hurlait il lança son sort :

-Iced Shell !

Une grande lumière attira alors l'attention du monstre, elle provenait de Grey et son regard brûlant. L'homme de glace avait ironiquement des yeux qui pourrait réduire en cendres l'esprit de quiconque. Le monstre poussa un dernier cri et le corps de Grey disparut. Par la suite, les villageois, reconnaissants ne retrouvèrent jamais la trace de leur sauveur. Il n'y avait plus rien, sauf une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en croix.

« Je vais t'enlever la chose que tu aimes le plus »

Au moment où Gray lançait son sort, Jubia hurla. Un terrible hurlement comme si la mort était à la porte. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent à elle avec la force d'un ouragan. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse et désespérée. Enfin, elle vivait le véritable bonheur avec Grey et elle le rejetait ensuite ! Elle se souvenait de son air blessé et de sa longue absence, et elle avait maintenant un terrible pressentiment. Celui-ci s'intensifia lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il avait pris une mission de rang S. Elle était effondrée, et comme Grey, la dernière parole de leur adversaire résonnait dans sa tête à longueur de journée tandis qu'elle attendait un retour dont elle se persuadait vainement. Un jour, trois personnes se présentèrent à la guilde. Ils se disaient être membre du village mentionné dans la quête de rang S et remerciait Fairy Tail de leur être venu en aide et demandèrent où était leur sauveur. Ils avaient ramené une chaîne en argent que tous reconnaissaient et que le mage avait apparemment oublié. C'est là que tous comprirent ce que Grey avait fait : il avait utilisé l'ultime sort qui servait à emprisonner dans une glace éternelle un monstre en utilisant son propre corps. Ce sort conduisait à la mort. Jubia, qui était présente et avait encore une lueur d'espoir, éclata en sanglots, se sentant tellement coupable de la mort de Grey. Ses souvenirs la hantait. Les cauchemars l'empêchait de dormir. Elle s'excusait en pleurant et criant un bon nombre de fois tous les jours qui passent. Inconsolable elle restait cloîtrée chez elle. Elle s'interdisait de mourir, car elle ne voulait pas importuner Grey là-haut et qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la haïsse. Chez lui, elle trouva plein de souvenirs d'eux, tout comme lui avant elle. Les regarder la faisait souffrir, mais elle n'arrêtait pas, elle les mémorisait par cœur, et son cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque fois. C'était sa faute, c'était sa punition. Elle s'allongea dans ses draps et huma son odeur. Et elle pleura silencieusement car elle avait maintenant tout perdu.


	2. Alouette

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, gentille Alouette/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, je te plumerai./em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emJe te plumerai la tête,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emJe te plumerai la tête,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emEt la tête, et la tête,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="color: #eaded8;" /spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Les arbres l'entourait, ils se ressemblaient tous : longs, maigres et effeuillés. De temps en temps, une chouette hululait et fixait de ses yeux perçants une fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle était grande, et avait ses vêtements tâchés de boue à cause de ses nombreuses chutes. Son regard était perdu mais elle était tout de même déterminée. Désormais elle était seule, et tout ce qui comptait c'était sa survie. Elle entendit un rire, derrière elle. Ce rire qui la poursuivait en chantant cette comptine pour enfant, comme pour lui dire ce qu'il allait lui faire si il l'attrapait. C'était un rire mesquin d'une personne consumée par la folie et la haine. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard derrière elle, elle s'élança juste en avant pour fuir. Fuir ce rire, et fuir pour sa survie./span/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"embr / /em/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, Alouette, Aaaah.../em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, gentille Alouette,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, je te plumerai./em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, gentille Alouette,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, je te plumerai./em/span/span/spanbr / span style="color: #eaded8;" /spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Les branches lui fouettait le visage, les feuilles mortes crissaient sous ses pas lourds et maladroits, la lune éclairait mal les obstacles et embûches du chemin invisible qu'elle suivait, la faisant trébucher. Elle ignorait si il existait une fin à cette forêt, depuis combien de temps fuyait-elle ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Cela faisait-il cinq minutes depuis que la chasse avait commencé ? Vingt ? Ou peut-être une heure entière ? Ju/span/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"v/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"ia trébucha une fois de plus et se mordit la langue. Immédiatement elle sentit un liquide chaud inonder sa bouche entière et elle dut cracher pour ne pas avaler l'immonde liquide selon elle. Ju/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"v/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"ia jura, elle devait vite se remettre à courir. Elle entendit encore une fois le rire caractéristique de son bourreau qui s'amusait à la faire tourner en rond sûrement, qui n'attendait que l'opportunité qu'elle baisse les bras pour la tuer. Mais elle vivra. Comme pour se le prouver à elle-même, elle se remit sur ses pieds et se remit à courir avec une force nouvelle que lui donnait son adrénaline. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, réfléchissant, guettant les moindres indices ou bruits de la présence de celui qu'elle redoutait à présent le plus. Une simple mission en attendant Gr/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"a/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"y, et voilà qu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée par l'employeur qui voulait seulement un cobaye pour une expérience. Le regard qu'il avait eu quand il lui avait avoué ça était terrifiant. Des yeux froids et sérieux avec un sourire de requin. Elle entendit cette fois le rire devant elle et sans attendre elle changea de direction, comment faisait-il pour toujours la rattraper ?!/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"embr / /em/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emJe te plumerai le bec,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emJe te plumerai le bec,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emEt le bec, et le bec,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emEt la tête, et la tête,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="color: #eaded8;" /spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Le rire se rapprochait tandis que Ju/span/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"v/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"ia s'épuisait. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter et même avec toute sa volonté, sa cheville lui faisait bien trop mal pour qu'elle puisse fuir à la même allure que tout à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il l'avait assommée en lui donnant une potion spéciale qui lui enlevait tout pouvoir magique. « Je fais beaucoup de recherches dans le monde de la magie » avait-il dit en rajoutant qu'elle mourrait sûrement quand il sera complètement dilué. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un savant fou dangereux. Et quelle était cette forêt ?! Était-ce une illusion ? Peut-être tournait-elle depuis tout à l'heure dans le même carré de terre ! Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et elle eut un sanglot. Sortira-t-elle un jour ? Elle ne croyait même plus à une possible sortie et se résignait lentement à finir tuée. Mais il lui reste un espoir. L'espoir des désespérés, ceux que tous ceux sur le point de mourir ont, celui qui change souvent beaucoup de choses. C'est le genre d'espoir humain qui se soucie des autres avant lui, parce qu'on sait déjà que c'est fini pour nous. Elle eut un sourire triste, elle ne verrait pas Gr/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"a/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"y retourner de sa mission, elle ne verrait plus sa rivale d'amour et amie Lucy, ni le bruyant Natsu, ou encore la forte Erza, ni la petite Wendy, ni son ami Gajeel, et pas non plus la souriante Mirajane, et pas non plus la littéraire Levy. Elle ne reverra aucun d'eux, mais il y a encore quelque chose qu'elle peut faire, et c'est s'assurer que plus personne ne tombera dans le piège de cet horrible homme. Elle s'arrêta et se tendit en guettant le rire au loin qui se rapprochait./span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"embr / /em/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, Alouette, Aaaah.../em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, gentille Alouette,/em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emAlouette, je te plumerai./em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emEt le nez... et le dos... et les jambes.../em/span/span/spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"emEt les pieds... et les pattes... et le cou./em/span/span/spanbr /  
span style="color: #eaded8;" /spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Il arriva bien vite et elle se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux luisaient d'une couleur violette éclatante et malveillante. Elle se mit en position de combat. Elle sentait la potion dans ses veines qui empêchait ses pouvoirs de se manifester. Il marcha vers elle avec de nouveau ce rire terrifiant./span/span/spanbr / br / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"strong-Pouvez-vous arrêter avec ce rire ? Il agace beaucoup Ju/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"strongv/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"strongia !/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;" lui cria-t-elle enfin./span/span/spanbr / span style="color: #eaded8;" /spanbr / span style="display: inline-block; border: none; padding: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Il se tut enfin à son grand plaisir mais à la place il leva son bras qui était entouré d'une aura violette comme un miasme. Elle se répandit sur le sol et rampa vers Ju/span/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"v/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 10pt;"ia. Celle-ci ne tenta pas d'en échapper, parce qu'elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle attendait juste le bon moment. Elle contracta ses muscles et prit de grandes bouffées d'air, son sang pulsait dans son corps. Le miasme l'emprisonna et son ravisseur approcha. Il marmonnait en riant nerveusement : « mon expérience... mon expérience... » Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, elle n'hésita pas et lui cracha au visage. Il cria et s'essuya de sa manche de costume chic. Il lui lança un regard haineux et la gifla. C'est tout ce qu'elle attendait. Son cœur qui battait déjà vite redoubla d'intensité sous le coup, le poison se diluait : elle allait mourir. Elle transforma ses membres en eau et s'extirpa sans difficulté du miasme en se plantant devant son ennemi stupéfait. Elle reprit consistance et lui serra la gorge de ses mains. De son côté il sorti un scalpel de l'intérieur de sa veste en lui plantant profondément dans le ventre. Il prit une teinte violacé de plus en plus sombre et ils s'affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de tomber tous les deux sur le sol boisé, l'un avec un grognement rauque et l'autre avec un cri de douleur./span/span/p 


End file.
